Retaken Reactive Relocated
by Jackboyd64
Summary: Freddy and his crew awake in total darkness,what turns out to be the back of a truck. They assume was another move,but they were dead wrong.
1. Prologue

(Welcome to another fan fiction of mine...well not just mine my cousins will be helping as well. This will use his ocs and be in his own diner for said ocs and the fazbear crew are bought by the company,lets see how they get along shall we? Il be honest i dont know what to expect yet hope you guys enjoy)

I awoke from a slumber,i had no idea where i was.

I saw my pals bonnie,chika and foxy all in sleep mode

Freddy shook bonnie to wake him up

Bonnie groaned and got up

Bonnie:freddy why did you wake me up? Where are we? Bonnie raised his left eyebrow he was utterly confused

Freddy:i hate to admit it to ya bonnie but i haven't a clue myself. Freddy explained

Bonnie:should i wake...chika up?

Freddy:well...its entirely up to you bon.

Bonnie walked over to wake chika.

Bonnie:chika. Bonnie tapped chika repeating her name

Chika Eventually responded

Chika:urg...wa...where am i? All chika could see was bonnie.

Chika:hi...there bonnie. Chika muttered

Bonnie:hey there chika. "God she is so cute up close" bonnie thought

Chika:where are we? Chika asked again

Bonnie:i dont know.

Chika:is freddy and foxy here?

Freddy:im am right over here,foxy on the other hand is asleep.

Chika:should i...wake him? Chika asked nervously

Freddy:as i told bonnie its entirely up to you.

Chika hesitated before waking foxy,she finally did so.

"Hes so handsome when he sleeps" chika thought

Chika shook foxy

Foxy slowly got up

Chika:hiya foxy. Chika remained cheerful as normal

Foxy:hey there lassie,where we be at las..

Bonnie:nobody knows foxy,we have established this 3 times already. Bonnie suddenly growled

Chika was caught off guard by this

Foxy noticed that bonnie never liked him yet he never knew why,he never did anything to him or anyone.

Freddy however knew why bonnie behaved like this

Chika:bonnie whats wrong with you.

Bonnie:i...well he. Bonnie struggled to come up with an excuse

Bonnie:we established this already.

Chika:yeah well foxy just woke up.

Freddy stood up

Freddy:everyone quiet!

Freddy caught everyones attention

Freddy:it doesn't matter were we are as long as we have each other everything will be fine.

the fazbear crew were threw into a wall.

The wall opposite them opened up the wall turned out to be a roll up door,for that entire time they had been in a truck.

Bonnie:so we have been on a truck this entire time. Bonnie stated the obvious

Freddy:it appears so bon.

Chika:where moving again? Chika got excited

Foxy:arg but what if were being replaced again? Foxy questioned

Bonnie:HEY the replacements were nice.

Foxy:oh no lad you got me all wrong there be.

Bonnie cut foxy off Bonnie:no there were perfectly nice weren't they chika?

Chika:err...yea. Chika hesitantly agreed,she liked the toy animatronics but she didn't want to go against anyone specially foxy

Foxy:lad let me talk for a moment.

Freddy:everyone just drop this now,look this must be the manger.

Brandon:hello there you four,you all must be very confused right now.

Chika:yes we are. Chika admitted

Bonnie:a little.

Freddy:no not confusing in the slightest,its just another move nothing we haven't experienced before. Freddy explained

Brandon:well i would like to welcome you to chuck's cheese.

Chika:yay! Chika cheered

Foxy:whoa wait a minute lad no of us here are called chuck. Foxy grunted feeling a serious error in the name

Freddy:foxy maybe his chuck. Freddy pointed to brandon

Brandon:no..chuck is one of my animtronics.

The animatronics could all see where this was going

Bonnie:see were just scarp again.

Chika:were not going to see any children. Chika on the edge of tears.

Foxy:HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!

Freddy:EVERYONE IF HE BROUGHT US HE IS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO USE US!

Bonnie:YEAH FOR SCARP!

brandon:guys calm down i wont be scarping any of you,you will all work a side of my animatronics.

Ohhh bonnie,chika and foxy said in Unison

Freddy:see i told you guys.

Brandon:shall i show you guys around.

Freddy:of course that would be wonderful.


	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter one lets go. To verify the ocs are my cousins)

Brandon lead the animatronics into the Emporium.

They entered the main room.

Brandon:ok here's the main room were people can sat and eat while are friend chuck over there provides the entertainment.

Brandon:everyone i would like you to meet chuck.

Chuck:h...h...hi. Chuck nervously uttered

Chika:hey. Chika cheered

Bonnie:hi. Bonnie muttered himself

Foxy:arg there lad

Freddy:hello there chuck,my name is freddy.

Freddy:and those are bonnie chika and foxy. Freddy pointed to each of them

Chuck:Oh hi how are you all? Chuck gained a little more conference

Bonnie:good

Chika:wonderful

Foxy:ok.

Freddy:im honestly fine.

Brandon:c'mon you four theres lots more to do lots more to see.

They followed brandon

Brandon:this is party room,partys will take place here.

Suddenly a brown dear animatronic leaped in front of The gang

Beau:hello everyone my name is beau nice to meet your all i will be each of your best friends i hope you enjoy it here. The fast talking deer had finally finished her sentence

There was a silence

Foxy broke the slience

Foxy:ooook. "God shes annoying" foxy thought

Chika:could i work in here?

Brandon:sure why may i ask.

Chika:i love kids thats all. Chika was embarrassed

Brandon:of course you will be working with beau.

Chika:cool.

"I feel sorry for you lass" foxy thought

Brandon:ok come with me i need to show you to the soft play.

They followed again. (Ok im going to stop useing this line seriously)

Brandon:here is isha she works in here,say hi isha.

Isha did not respond at all

Freddy didnt understand why but he had a sudden connection towards the dark brown Squirrel. He didn't think much of it so he decided to shrug it off

Foxy:does she...have a...voice box?

Bonnie:does...she have hearing?

Foxy:does she...have a brain?

Freddy:guys guys stop.

The fox and bunny were caught off guard by freddy's sudden outburst

Freddy:she is just abit shy thats all.

Isha face showed some slight irritation

Brandon:anyway...i will show you guys the arcade.

Brandon:here we are pound Central.

Bonnie:why do you call it that?

Brandon:because it brings in all the pounds and cash hehe. Brandon rubbed his hands Together

A white cat popped around one of the arcade Machines

Cleo:err...hi there.

Chika:hello there am chika.

Bonnie:hi. Bonnie said still quite shy.

Foxy:ah oy there lassy

Cleo:Uhm hi ev...ev...ever. Cleo hides be hide arcade machine,her head was still poked out to see the gang

Freddy:you ok there little guy? Freddy asked

Cleo:hey im not a guy!

Cleo felt rather insulted and stormed off

Brandon:well...onward shall we,oh yea foxy.

Foxy:yeah lad.

Brandon:i have made a room specially for you.

Foxy:Excellent.

Brandon:it is pirate themed to.

Foxy jumps up into the air,he dances and sings "you are a pirate"

Brandon:here you are foxy this is were you'l be entertaining the

How you would say kiddys.

Foxy:lads and lassys lad lads and lassys. Foxy corrected

Brandon:ok whatever. Brandon said with a hint of Anger

Bonnie:wait why dont we have are own room?

Brandon:well...because everyone really loves pirates dont they.

Bonnie:yeah but they love bunnies too right?

Brandon:of course to the kitchen shall we?

They were shown around the kitchen

(What you were expecting some dialog of some kind? Its just a fucking kitchen i dont have anything. And to be honest my cousin doesnt have much bright ideas himself. Thats a nice way of saying so far this as all been my idea and has none at all)

Brandon:heres the teens lounges.

Zedd:sooo your the new animtronics in chuck's.

Freddy:err...yeah i guess.

Bonnie:yea...apparently.

Zedd:Oh normally he goes for people with taste.

The animtronics walked out of the room.

Brandon:zedd thats not very nice!

Zedd:i dont really care to be honest.

Brandon:il never understand you zedd.

(Well thats all of the ocs and rooms what will happen next. I honest dont fucking know. Do you guys have any ideas? I and my cousin will think of some too later)


End file.
